


Случай рядом с одной звездной туманностью

by julyp



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, AgriCorps (Star Wars), Children, Crack, Cruise Ships, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Space Flight, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julyp/pseuds/julyp
Summary: Оби-Ван валялся на старой кушетке, расположенной здесь же, в питомнике, и либо предавался блаженному ничегонеделанию, либо читал очередную книгу о захватывающей жизни контрабандистов, либо спал, видя чудесные сны о предстоящем космическом круизе с приключениями и пиратами, где он вместе с Квай-Гоном, а лучше даже без него — в одиночку — спасал от смертельной опасности экипаж корабля и всех его пассажиров.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Kudos: 5





	Случай рядом с одной звездной туманностью

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: хочется жить.  
> Работа есть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6954214) и [фанфиксе](https://fanfics.me/fic117078).

Как известно, Квай-Гон Джинн был адептом Живой Силы, поэтому Сила всегда была на его стороне. Даже когда дело касалось Йоды. Йода же, зная о таком преимуществе, никогда не читал, что в своих командировочных отчётах пишет Квай-Гон, — ведь дела всё равно пойдут так, как задумал Квай-Гон, а Йода хотя бы не будет знать, на что же тратятся бюджетные деньги, и, соответственно, расстраиваться тоже не будет.

Вот и в этот раз Квай-Гон подсунул ему командировочные на подпись, хитро улыбаясь. И хотя Йода никогда не заглядывал в эти бумажки и заглядывать не собирался, в этот раз Сила особенно настойчиво советовала ему воздержаться от любопытства. Что, в общем-то, являлось жестом милосердия с её стороны, потому как сумма, обозначенная в документах, превышала все приличные — да и неприличные тоже — границы обычных командировочных. И Йоде об этом знать было совершенно необязательно, а то так и до Тёмной Стороны недалеко.

Квай-Гон опять умудрился довести Совет Джедаев до кипения своими выходками, поэтому было решено сослать его — а заодно и его юного падавана, Оби-Вана Кеноби, милого в общем-то мальчика, который, к сожалению, в будущем обязательно станет таким же невыносимым, как и его учитель, — подальше от Храма Джедаев на месяц-другой. Местом ссылки был избран Сельскохозяйственный корпус<note>Сельскохозяйственный корпус — один из корпусов джедайского Ордена. Основное направление деятельности — выращивание растений. Многие джедаи изначально жили и работали в таком корпусе, или же сюда направлялись юнлинги, которые так и не стали падаванами.</note>, который находится на планете Таанаб — пусть теперь другие повозятся с этой неугомонной парочкой. А неугомонная парочка пусть повозится в земле, — всё же они были рыцарями-джедаями, а что может быть хуже для таких искателей приключений, чем скучная работа фермера?

Но Квай-Гон не был бы Квай-Гоном, если бы не пошёл против воли Совета Джедаев даже в таком вопросе, как наказание. Поскольку не только он доводил Совет до отчаяния, но и Совет — его, то он решил, что будет вполне справедливо устроить себе небольшой двухнедельный отпуск за счёт Ордена, и не в Сельскохозяйственном корпусе, а на роскошном космическом судне — на обратном пути с Таанаба на Корусант, в Храм Джедаев. Квай-Гон решил отыграться за все годы непозволительного и несправедливого, как он думал, отношения к себе со стороны Совета.

Но каким бы хитрым и своенравным не был Квай-Гон, он всё же был джедаем, поэтому совесть не позволила ему совсем не посетить Сельскохозяйственный корпус, впрочем, особо напрягаться он там и не планировал.

Квай-Гон умудрился составить своё расписание так, чтобы получить максимум удовольствия от предстоящего наказания. С утра пораньше они с Оби-Ваном отправлялись в небольшой питомник со всевозможными видами фауны, собранными со всех уголков Галактики. Пока Квай-Гон радостно ухаживал за всеми этими тварями, в которых души не чаял (стоит заметить — твари отвечали ему взаимностью: самые буйные и дикие ластились к его рукам и начинали урчать, причём некоторых даже не останавливало отсутствие необходимого для урчания органа), Оби-Ван валялся на старой кушетке, расположенной здесь же, в питомнике, и либо предавался блаженному ничегонеделанию, либо читал очередную книгу о захватывающей жизни контрабандистов, либо спал, видя чудесные сны о предстоящем космическом круизе с приключениями и пиратами, где он вместе с Квай-Гоном, а лучше даже без него — в одиночку — спасал от смертельной опасности экипаж корабля и всех его пассажиров.

После обеда им следовало отправляться на поля, чтобы помогать другим джедаям ухаживать за урожаем, но поскольку за ними особо никто не следил, то на полях они появились от силы всего пару раз за те полтора месяца, что провели в Сельскохозяйственном корпусе. В остальные же дни по пути на место работы им удавалось вполне успешно затеряться в зарослях чучи — сладкой ягоды малинового цвета, — где уже Квай-Гон предавался послеобеденному сну, медитации и познанию Живой Силы, в то время как Оби-Ван литрами пожирал чучу, время от времени по наказу Квай-Гона тренируясь срывать спелые сочные ягоды, используя Силу. Кожица на ягодах была очень нежной, поэтому через пару часов, несмотря на все усилия, Оби-Ван с ног до головы оказывался забрызган чучевым соком.

— Я уверен, эти ягоды лопаются от прикосновений ваты или меха, да даже от воздуха, а не только от неосторожных движений! — однажды возмущённо проговорил стремительно теряющий терпение Оби-Ван.

— Терпи, падаван — джедаем станешь, — только и ответил ему лениво возлежащий на травке Квай-Гон, приоткрывая один глаз.

А вечером, перед ужином, они, как правило, возвращались в свои комнаты отдохнувшие и полные сил. Оби-Ван отмывал свои красные от чучевого сока руки и лицо — впрочем, не всегда успешно, — закидывал вещи в стирку, и они отправлялись сражаться на световых мечах или на рыбалку к ближайшей местной речушке, что находилась на окраине леса. Там они засиживались до темноты, жаря рыбу на костре и смотря, как медленно догорает закат, темнеет небо и зажигаются первые звезды на тёмно-синем небосводе.

У костра же они и разговаривали обо всём на свете. Квай-Гон поведал Оби-Вану несколько историй из своего детства, о том времени, когда он был падаваном мастера Дуку. Много говорили и о Живой Силе. 

Однажды вечером, слегка задержавшись на рыбалке, они отправились в обратный путь по темноте, и перед ними открылась поистине волшебная картина: стихло стрекотание ночных насекомых, а затем в поросшем дикой травой поле вдруг мягко засветились сотни белых огоньков. Сначала огоньки медленно ползли по тонким травинкам, а затем легко срывались с самых кончиков и, суетливо кружась, поднимались вверх. Восторгу Оби-Вана в тот момент не было предела. Он, радостно хохоча, бегал по полю, пытаясь ухватить хотя бы один из огоньков, которые впоследствии оказались крохотными бабочками со светящимися крылышками. Квай-Гон же всё это время добродушно поглядывал на своего ученика. В тот час сердце его наполнялось тихой радостью от окружающей красоты.

— Это, ученик, — сказал он в тот вечер, — одно из самых прекрасных проявлений Живой Силы. И мы, джедаи, существуем, чтобы сохранить и приумножить всю красоту и любовь, что дарует нам мир.

Они тогда ещё долго стояли рядом, обнявшись, смотрели на танец крохотных бабочек, на звёздное небо и вдыхали запах лесной травы и цветов.

* * *

Так или иначе, полтора месяца их ссылки — или, скорее, отдыха — в Сельскохозяйственном корпусе подошли к концу, и вот уже они стояли у трапа огромного роскошного туристического звездолёта с довольно банальным для такого класса судов названием «Райская Планета». Название, впрочем, вполне соответствовало содержанию. Здесь было всё, что только могло прийти в голову даже самому извращённому уму разбалованного правителя с какой-нибудь Силой забытой планеты: от огромных бассейнов, ресторанов и тропических садов до грандиозного концертного зала, заснеженного зимнего леса и райского пляжа с белым песком и лазурного цвета водой.

Они быстро нашли свой номер первого класса и переоделись в мирские одеяния в целях маскировки, чтобы никто не признал в них джедаев, Оби-Ван ради приличия пять минут попрыгал на своей огромной двухспальной кровати — впрочем, кровать отличалась превосходными пружинистыми качествами, что принесло немало радости Оби-Вану.

— Вам тоже стоит немного попрыгать на кровати, учитель, — сказал Оби-Ван полным восторга голосом, не переставая весело скакать, раскинув руки в стороны.

— Боюсь, что тогда мне придется спать на полу, — рассмеявшись, ответил Квай-Гон.

Покончив с переодеванием и прыжками, они отправились предаваться всевозможным удовольствиям, какие только могут выпасть на нелегкую джедайскую долю.

Дни напролет они плавали в искусственном море, загорали на райском пляже, катались на лыжах, гуляли и медитировали в садах. В первый же день возле своего номера Оби-Ван повстречал Мач-Пэч-Оча — гуманоидного вида инопланетянина четырнадцати лет отроду, имеющего синюю кожу и большой пузырь на голове. Раса, которой принадлежал его новый знакомый, отличалась тем, что в зависимости от настроения жидкость внутри пузыря меняла цвет, завихряясь разноцветными завитушками с золотистыми искрами. Оби-Ван был так очарован этим пузырём, что не смог скрыть своего восхищения и восторга, чем невероятно польстил Мач-Пэч-Очу. На этой почве мальчишки прониклись друг к другу взаимной симпатией и уже на второй день объявили друг друга друзьями, на третий — братьями, а на четвертый поклялись никогда не расставаться. Вдвоём они не только развлекались в компании Квай-Гона, пока родители Мач-Пэч-Оча радостно отдыхали от своего неугомонного отпрыска, спихнув все обязанности по воспитанию на добросердечного джедая, но и в поисках приключений облазили всё судно вдоль и поперек. Они даже каким-то образом — не иначе как с помощью джедайских штучек — умудрились проникнуть к технический отсек, где смогли поглазеть на грандиозных размеров гипердвигатель.

Оби-Ван ни на минуту не расставался со своим световым мечом. А как же? Вдруг нагрянут разбойники, а он без оружия!

Вообще он основательно подготовился к этой поездке: заранее прочитал всё, что только нашёл, об местах их остановок: о Голубой Астероидной Развилке — месте пересечения нескольких гиперпространственных путей, недалеко от которого плотным облаком сгрудились ледяные астероиды, подсвеченные голубым светом ближайших звёзд, о параде планет в системе Абрегадо, об удивительной тройной звезде Ириму, о планетарной Туманности Краба, о звёздной Туманности Золотых Драконов и о Великом Шаровом Скоплении. Так же основательно он прочитал всю преступную хронику окрестных систем за последнюю неделю, втайне надеясь, что где-нибудь неподалеку проходит секретный маршрут контрабандистов. 

Так прошли десять дней их отдыха на «Райской Планете». 

Судно уже часов восемь неспешно проплывало в районе звёздной Туманности Золотых Драконов, что находится недалеко от Центральных Миров. Туманность эта осталась от взрыва сверхновой звезды, и простиралась она на несколько парсеков. Звёздная пыль полупрозрачными пузырями расходилась от центра взрыва. На границах пузырей золотые завихрения, подсвеченные ближайшими звездами, образовывали различные фигуры, многие из которых напоминали драконов — в честь этого сходства Туманность и получила свое название. Это место было одним из самых прекрасных в Галактике, и вот уже несколько тысяч лет здесь каждый день проходили сотни туристических кораблей. Выходя из гиперпространства, звездолеты неспешно плыли вдоль Туманности несколько часов или даже дней, проходя, впрочем, совсем крохотную её часть, а затем ныряли обратно в гиперпространство и уносились дальше.

Вот и «Райская Планета» должна была провести в районе Туманности аж трое стандартных суток, затем судно направлялось к Великим Шаровым Скоплениям, а после — к Корусанту, где Квай-Гон и Оби-Ван планировали завершить своё путешествие и вернуться в Храм Джедаев.

Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван и Мач-Пэч-Оч уже второй час находились в одной из многочисленных смотровых комнат. Придвинув кресла поближе к огромному окну, они во все глаза заворожённо смотрели на Туманность. С левой стороны звёздная пыль была подсвечена жёлтым и оранжевым светом ближайших светил. Окрашенные в золотые цвета драконы будто пересекали просторы космоса. Фигуры хаотично застыли, поэтому казалось, что размер каждого дракона просто фантастичен, что, впрочем, было правдой. С правой же стороны небольшую группу фигур подсвечивали красные и белые звёзды, окрашивая их в розовые цвета. Казалось, что вся картина перед зрителями — это гигантское поле битвы, где драконы беспорядочно мечутся, сражаясь не на жизнь, а на смерть: огромная армия золотых драконов медленно, но верно выигрывает эту схватку у крохотной армии розовых драконов.

Оби-Ван и Мач-Пэч-Оч с такой радостью и с таким упоением смотрели на открывшийся перед ними вид, что можно было подумать, будто они сами себя представляют на месте одного из этих величественных существ.

Но тут их восторженное созерцание прервал звук сирены. Дверь в комнату тихо закрылась и заблокировалась. Все трое оторвались от столь завораживающего зрелища и растерянно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Что случилось? — озвучил повисший в воздухе вопрос Оби-Ван. Спрашивал он у Квай-Гона, как у самого опытного из них, видимо, полагая, что его учитель знает абсолютно всё.

Но не успел Квай-Гон и рта раскрыть, как сирена затихла и из громкоговорителя раздался голос:

— Внимание! В целях безопасности оставайтесь на своих местах, у нас небольшие неполадки в одном из залов в смотровой части корабля. Все двери будут заблокированы до устранения неполадок, — голос звучал крайне взволнованно, поэтому ни Квай-Гон, ни Оби-Ван ни на секунду не поверили, что неполадки небольшие. К тому же зачем блокировать все двери, если неприятность произошла в одной части корабля, не проще ли изолировать только проблемный зал?

— Кажется, случилось что-то плохое, о чём нам не хотят рассказывать, — отозвался Квай-Гон, уже отодвигая вентиляционную решётку в сторону: они находились как раз в смотровой части корабля, и по всей видимости, нужный зал был неподалеку.

* * *

Как и любой порядочный джедай, Квай-Гон Джин слушался велений Силы, именно поэтому сейчас он и мальчишки пробирались по пыльной вентиляционной шахте, двигаясь по направлению к месту, где произошли предполагаемые неполадки.

— За что я отдал свои деньги? — возмущённо прошептал Квай-Гон, покрытый с ног до головы паутинками пыли. — Количество пыли превышает все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы, если собрать её, то можно связать неплохой канат. Они что, совсем тут не убираются?

— Не жалуйтесь, учитель, за наше путешествие заплатил Орден Джедаев, — отозвался ползущий следом Оби-Ван, на долю которого пришлось гораздо меньше пыли, поскольку его учитель, в котором было почти два метра роста, собрал её на себя. Она как плащ волшебника покрывала его плечи и спину, клоками волочась за ним, пока он на коленях полз вперёд.

— Тебе хорошо говорить, — ответил Квай-Гон, оглянувшись, — не ты же идёшь первым.

Впрочем, несмотря на то что Квай-Гон действительно собрал всю близлежащую пыль, Оби-Вану и Мач-Пэч-Очу хоть что-то, а досталось. И если первый выглядел ещё довольно прилично и опрятно, то второй был испачкан не меньше Квай-Гона, хоть и полз самым последним. Это, к слову, было любимым свойством, которое обнаружил Оби-Ван у своего нового друга: Мач-Пэч-Оч был просто магнитом для всякого рода неприятностей и приключений, он умудрялся испачкаться там, где было чисто, сломать то, что было невозможно сломать, и уронить то, что не ронялось. За последние десять дней Квай-Гон успел трижды спасти ему жизнь, Оби-Вану же, к большому его сожалению, пока такой возможности не представилось.

Спустя каких-то пять минут они были на месте. Сгрудившись возле вентиляционной решётки, они прислушались к тому, что происходило в зале.

А судя по звукам, что доносились из помещения внизу, было ясно: там происходит вполне нешуточное сражение. Тихо отодвинув решётку в сторону, они увидели, как в углу, сжавшись в комок, сидела перепуганная дама преклонных лет в пурпурном туалете. Прическа её, некогда бывшая аккуратной, растрепалась, и теперь светлые волосы торчали во все стороны. Судя по её богатой и пышной одежде, особой она была важной, возможно, герцогиней или даже королевой. Даму прикрывал четырёхрукий охранник с полосатым лицом и хвостом как у ящерицы. Ещё по крайней мере дюжина таких же четырёхруких существ сошлась в рукопашном бою с типами весьма подозрительной наружности, причём на каждого охранника приходилась как минимум парочка бандитов. Несколько пострадавших — с обеих сторон — лежали на полу не шевелясь. На стенах виднелись следы от бластерных выстрелов. Сами же бластеры были благополучно забыты: они валялись на полу, пока остальные участники сражения, позабыв обо всём на свете, самозабвенно мутузили друг друга по физиономиям. Было видно, что четырёхрукие полосатые ящеры сдают позиции: только что двое из них повалились на пол без сознания.

— Кажется, твои мечты о сражениях с космическими пиратами начинают сбываться, мой дорогой ученик, — тихо прошептал Квай-Гон. Они с Оби-Ваном переглянулись. Глаза последнего просто сияли от неприкрытого восторга. Наконец-то ему удастся сразиться с настоящими космическими пиратами, а в том, что эти типы — пираты, Оби-Ван даже не сомневался.

— Я иду с вами, — сказал Мач-Пэч-Оч, его глаза, так же как и глаза Оби-Вана, просто горели огнём, они жаждали сражений и побед, а вихри в пузыре на голове устроили настоящее цветопредставление.

Сейчас никто, даже такой опытный и умелый джедай, как Квай-Гон, побывавший не в одной передряге, не мог встать у него на пути к мечте — к сражению с преступностью во имя добра и справедливости. Поэтому Квай-Гон только серьёзно кивнул, достал световой меч и ловко выпрыгнул в зал. За ним с громким боевым кличем последовали Оби-Ван с Мач-Пэч-Очем.

Втроём они плавно приземлились на пол. Квай-Гон аккуратно с помощью Силы подхватил Мач-Пэч-Оча, Оби-Ван со своим приземлением справился сам. Пылевые плащи Квай-Гона и Мач-Пэч-Оча величественно опустились вслед за их обладателями. Активировав световые мечи, джедаи вступили в бой. Мач-Пэч-Оч схватил ближайший валявшийся на полу бластер и начал палить во все стороны, больше мешая своим джедайским друзьям, чем помогая. Он начал безумно кричать и хохотать, пугая как пиратов, так и охранников. Поначалу пираты тоже схватились за бластеры, но, видя, что их попытки отбиться от джедаев и этого безумного мальца тщеты, решили отступить к выходу, который, к их глубокому сожалению, был заблокирован.

Спустя каких-то десять минут, несмотря на все старания разбушевавшегося Мач-Пэч-Оча, напуганные световыми мечами пираты были связаны и аккуратными рядами сложены в дальний угол.

Ещё спустя три минуты — как всегда, вовремя — в зал ворвалась служба безопасности «Райской Планеты». Передав всех пиратов в заботливые руки охраны, Квай-Гон решил выяснить, в чем же дело? Каким образом целая свора преступных элементов весьма красноречивого вида смогла пробраться незамеченными на столь блестяще охраняемое судно, и что им нужно было от этой весьма почтенной и милой дамы?

Дама оказалась графиней Сайсо из системы Мукан. Несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, она совсем недавно унаследовала небольшую планетку от своего умершего при весьма странных обстоятельствах отца. В ходе допросов выяснилось, что пиратов нанял молодой племянник графини Сайсо, который был единственным после неё наследником. Ему не хотелось ждать ещё несколько десятилетий, пока графиня отойдет в мир иной естественным образом, поэтому он решил устроить это дерзкое нападение. Он слыл человеком жадным и, что закономерно, не пожелал тратить много денег на более достойных охотников за головами, наняв первую попавшуюся команду искателей приключений. Вдобавок он практически ничего не заплатил пиратам, сказав, что у графини с собой всегда есть сундучок с драгоценностями, которые они вольны забрать после исполнения заказа. Пираты не придумали ничего лучше, чем убить графиню во время отдыха, не потрудившись даже выяснить количество сопровождавших её охранников. Подкупив одного из работников судна, они тайком всей командой, включая кока и полуслепого счетовода, проникли на «Райскую Планету» и попытались убить графиню. Но охрана оперативно послала сигнал об опасности экипажу судна, который заблокировал все входы и выходы. Пиратам пришлось вступить в неравный бой с охраной графини, и они вполне бы преуспели, если бы не джедаи, появившиеся из ниоткуда.

Покончив с этим делом и получив сердечную благодарность и весьма достойную награду как от графини, так и местной службы безопасности, Квай-Гон, Оби-Ван и Мач-Пэч-Оч, очень довольные собой, отмылись от пыли, переоделись и вернулись в смотровую комнату, чтобы продолжить созерцать Туманность Золотых Драконов.

— Ну что, Оби-Ван, вот и сбылась твоя мечта о сражениях с пиратами.

— Да. И мне кажется, наш отпуск удался, — ответил Оби-Ван, вспоминая их вечернюю рыбалку на Таанабе, ночь, наполненную волшебным сиянием крыльев бабочек, все красоты, что он увидел, находясь на борту космического судна, свои приключения с Мач-Пэч-Очем и, конечно же, пиратов.

— У нас есть ещё четыре дня, чтобы завершить его, — с улыбкой ответил Квай-Гон и ласково потрепал Оби-Вана по голове.


End file.
